


安全屋 Safe House

by Olivialoves



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Erik是个街头混混, M/M, T'Challa是卧底警探, 口交, 就是肉啦啦啦啦啦, 无血缘关系
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivialoves/pseuds/Olivialoves
Summary: T‘Challa的人生就是一晚上过山车似的心路历程。





	安全屋 Safe House

安全屋  
Erik/T’Challa  
警告：au 卧底警探T’Challa 街头混混Erik  
一发完 逻辑废 有bug请当没看见

“又发生了什么？”T’Challa开门头一句话蹦出来就是这个，扶着左腰别的格洛克，无奈侧身让一脸懵懂的家伙先进屋。“这不是安全屋，你得清楚。”  
Erik悻悻进了公寓，耷拉的模样像落水的狗，还被当抹布踢几脚踹旁边那种。“当然我知道。只是这次惹错了人，就，boom。得找地方躲一躲挨过这阵。”他打量地走进去，在布局简单的公寓里找到布沙发就坐下。屁股总算有着落让他解脱地呼出口气，全身肌肉都幸福地发麻。但常年混迹街头善于观察脸色的Erik没忘记关注房间主人。T’Challa放下枪，也走了过来。  
“你会让我掉马的（blow my cover）。”T’Challa借着墙上的顶灯检查男子的脸。没有出血，眼神清晰，走路姿势来看也没有受伤的迹象。“发生了什么，为什么来这里？”  
“冷静冷静，我知道你是条子，但我当初也什么都没说是不是？那种只要我指认你你就玩完的场合我屁都没放，你也不要太担心我现在会把你卖了。”他看见顶头上的人不赞成的神色，补充道：“我知道我知道你也不要唧唧歪歪这对双方都好那种废话，没打算卖了你，目前没有，我想来就来，就这样。”  
T’Challa显然没有信服，但没再就这个话题进行下去。他不知道该说什么好，楼下街道也是一如既往的几声狗吠和路人对话声。  
T’Challa有点头大，他不是任何人的监护人，更不会是只有一面之缘的陌生人有一屁股麻烦时寻求的避风港。凑巧今晚他没任务才放他进来，如果他不在呢，这个年轻人又能找谁？  
“你怎么找到这里的？”  
“兄弟，你出没的这片区域我从小摸爬滚打，没什么能逃出我的手掌心。你一出现在我们社区酒吧里我就认出来了，看过你的档案，再到处问问，我就知道你来干嘛的。不是为了抓老鼠，不，”他亮晶晶地看着警员，笑得一脸无辜，小酒窝都出来了。“是为了不可能的蛇头狩猎。”  
“不要客气，我平时不同情心四散，看你有眼缘才帮你一把。干我们这行，眼缘真是稀奇到比生出来的黑孩子屁股里插着银筷子还稀奇。所以，不要客气，在你稀里糊涂胸口中弹前把你的紧屁股从里头拽出来。”  
“你还被人追着屁股打。”  
没回答，Erik抓起一本地上放的书，作苦脸。“工作间隙看的是励志传记书？我不是说这些狗屎看了不好，但是，工作之余？至于吗老兄，你生活的乐趣在哪儿？难道你不找妞儿消遣消遣或者用你们档案室里成吨成吨收着的货享受下？”  
并不想就他胡搅蛮缠的问题继续，T’Challa当然没忘被拽着领口推着后背推搡出酒吧，事后调查也证明他确实欠Erik人情，自己当时太冒失了。  
背上像有烙铁在梭巡，T’Challa转身，Erik也规规矩矩地看着手指。  
“说吧，你要什么。”  
“不是我要什么，而是你要什么。”  
粉红漆面的照相机从宽大皮外套里被掏出，放到沙发脚边的书堆上。写着绝密的档案袋就在威士忌酒瓶和几封信下面。警探扫了一眼，最后还是站在Erik的对面。“是吗？”  
“告诉你了，惹错人了。我熟悉这片土地，不代表我统治这片土地。遗憾。”  
T’Challa警觉地绕到茶几另一侧，情况明了前他一根手指都不会碰那个潜在证物。他问道：“到底是谁？如果你要我的帮助，你就必须坦白到底是谁。”  
卧底警探能看出他的逼问让Erik有些发毛，他狠狠抓起秀气的小相机，打开播放列表，房间里顿时充满男女的浪叫和呻吟。T’Challa怀疑声音传到窗外，隔街的住户都能听到。女声尤为尖细高昂，盖过房间里的电器嗡嗡声和T’Challa不安地心跳。  
细听，注意力一瞬集中，对旁人它事的顾虑一下塞进角落。警探敏感的耳朵抓住了音频背景里低低地喘息和脏话，他或许没听清照相机里说话的男人究竟骂了什么，但电子转制复现的声波依旧十分熟悉，T’Challa可能知道这男人是谁的认知让他头皮发毛。  
那录像还没结束，T’Challa对上高高挑起的挑衅的目光，晃动手指让他关掉音频。这回他倒乖乖听话，合上了机子，靡靡之音戛然而止。  
身着便服无一枪一弹的T’Challa感觉自己已然步入战场，仅仅因为知道这条消息。瞧瞧他给自己卷进的麻烦。“介意告诉我哪来的相机吗？“  
“最好不知道，长官。我知道你们走程序一定会因为这步被卡死的。你们文明人。”他抱着相机，笑得两颗下金牙闪闪发亮，以及那个诡计得逞时回回必现的小酒窝也充满狡诈。  
T’Challa挠挠下巴，感觉自己缓缓走进一个圈套。但似乎是无可避免的。  
“你到底想要什么？”这段视频正是他需要的，今天晚上Erik的突降根本不是关于Erik，是关于他，是为了他。  
Erik依旧安然坐在沙发上，高兴地像什么事都没有发生，像刚刚不是他开启了潘多拉的盒子那样无辜快活。像不清楚他给T’Challa带来多大的礼物。“噢，你看上去吓坏了。真有那么糟吗？我想以五十岁脑满肠肥的白皮猪的标准来说，还蛮性致盎然的呢。可能你没看到画面，这应该会让你好一点。这真的没什么。”他笑得越来越脱出控制，差点滚落沙发。  
“没看到这招吧，T’Challa，现在我才是老大。”  
“我要的很简单。”一下收敛笑容，Erik斜躺在T’Challa的沙发上，手挎在裆部。“吸我的老二，再来一场痛快的操干，这个录像连同机子都是你的，不用谢。”  
T’Challa惊得嘴不自觉张大，等他意识到自己的失态后堪堪闭紧。  
被要求的眯起眼睛，狐疑地打量对方，正看上去闲适自傲地像荷尔蒙过剩的婀娜孔雀，和他在酒吧或者刚进门时的愣头青判若两人，要不是这招他都不知道Erik能装多久。  
T’Challa谨慎地站在原地，脚跟磨着地板，上下扫过Erik全身。  
他同样也在自责怎么会轻易错看一个人，即使伪装再好，T’Challa依旧有机会从初见时的狡笑，蛇形晃动的身姿一瞥这不会是普通被生活压榨混吃等死的一般人。  
这是个错误，把未来地下之王当作荷尔蒙冲脑随处找操的婊子。不过T’Challa开门的时候确实这么想的，Erik的借口实在太烂，不用多想他就直奔对方对他有意思那个想法一去不回。这没什么好羞耻的，从自身来说他也不抵触这个想法甚至决定推波助澜，任其发生。  
为什么不。那个小混蛋此时正冲他得意地笑着，打定主意今天他会心想事成。头上的脏辫乖顺地往后梳，倒三角的身材附着结实大块的肌肉，以及那一对该死的纯洁与狡黠互融变换的酒窝。不法分子拥有那样一对酒窝合法吗？他十分怀疑。  
T’Challa作为一名记录良好的联邦持证警探，现在比乐意还情愿照着不法分子的话去做。  
看起来Erik眼里也充满惊喜的快乐，抖抖腿坐直了。  
男人滑近，打开Erik的膝盖让他能够钻进去。左手拇指捉住那枚淘气的金属拉链，停在那里。眼神示意，躺在Erik胸口安静反射台灯光源的镜头，正对着他的脸，从牛仔裤包裹的大腿根冒出。  
Erik才不在乎T’Challa的反感，双手交叠在相机上，把它固定在那个位置。“我们能用点信任。就现在。”  
“Erik。”  
“闭嘴，按我说的做，或者忘了这茬事我立马就走。”  
“长官，要么抓住机会，要么再等个十几个月。运气坏的话，咻，你都不用再等那么久，因为你很可能暴露提前出局。”  
对上目光，Erik平静回视，凝视对方那么久，没有断开连接，Erik粗条混杂的头转向另一侧，就像水中窜行的蛇。  
依旧跪在地板上的T’Challa笑了，手掌从膝盖游走到腿根再向下滑动，缓缓抚摸大腿内侧，让他手心的温度停留在Erik腿上，温暖灼人。“我十分确信你不会，Erik。”T’Challa满意听到Erik牙缝里挤出的呻吟。  
不再分给那个小器材任何注意力，他利落地拉开裤链，拨开子弹头短裤就像拨开火腿肠外包装那么简单，下一秒Erik的家伙就难耐地在空气中挺立跳动，生机活力，看起来兴奋期待能捅进任何洞里。  
眼前的景象让T’Challa的心奇怪地安定同时又真正跳动起来，性意味上的。某种程度上他还是有魅力的。这个想法突然出现，安慰了已经半年没上床的劳苦卧底。  
“come on，T，舔完棒棒糖，你的卧底任务就结束了。”Erik挥挥相机，嬉皮笑脸。左手撑着机身，给T’Challa大特写，指示红灯一闪一闪。Erik能从倾斜的屏幕里看到T’Challa一如既往沉静的眼神直视镜头，母豹怜悯虫萤的平视。  
不移开目光，T’Challa自己的左手扶住他的，拉近。右手握住松紧裤推挤的底部，抵着自己丰厚的下唇。自信的笑又回到他脸上。“为什么不呢。”手臂伸直，食指摸到相机底部的圆钮。“你好像忘了什么。”  
Erik急忙后退，相机因为激烈的反应从指缝滑出，掉到靠背和座垫之间。Erik惊得又气又笑，骂道：“你疯了吗你个婊子！要是录下来了就算事后删除你们调查人员不是还能从内存里恢复？你这么想被别人看到淫荡时刻我无所谓，老子的老二才不能随便被别人看。”  
“是吗？”T’Challa姿态从容，慵懒地晃动右手，偶尔指尖划过顶部的裂缝。“要是你更诚实点，Erik，我会觉得你很可爱的。”  
让T’Challa替他手淫说不清地奇特，他平淡的满不在乎的眼神，随时瞟过来的揶揄眼神，嘴边神秘地保留几分情绪的包容，长的不可思议又强劲有力的手指圈住他的阴茎，柱身大部分被沉浸在这种热度。眼皮翻天，Erik回忆起血液的热水浴，空旷的库房里只有他一个巍巍站立，天灯打头上，球鞋为源四散河流，汩汩蔓延，支流再分流，汇入补充，支流的补充来自不同体型的人类，相同的粘稠热液融合，翻滚着往虚空的黑暗去。能量不像腥味四处散开，而是朝正中集聚，源源汇入Erik的体内。这让他感觉强大，安全。让他头脑发昏血液倒流，随着他的动作喉咙里发出哼哼。几乎让他感觉被爱。  
但T’Challa不需要知道，对吗。Erik拢住t的后颈，带着他的嘴慢慢地吞下它。生理眼泪在顶头时激出，Erik固定住T’Challa的头颅不让他后退，强迫他固定在那里，感受他在他手底下颤抖着反抗挣扎推开的直觉，适应呼吸，喉头软肉呼噜呼噜，一下一下顶撞触碰又分离。Fuck，他爱死这个了。  
“嘘嘘嘘，babe，我要加快了。你做得很好。”Erik用上安抚第一次的小妞惊慌发作时的语气，T’Challa某种程度上也需要这个。像被车灯照晕的羚羊，t大大柔和的眼睛在插动中的反应就是Erik所需要的，迷离，不知所措，疼痛的不适，就是这样。  
T’Challa打开他掐进肉里的手，按照自己的节奏晃动头颅，模仿性交。他憎恶的眼神指控没有他刚刚毫无章法的指引，他也能自己摸索出怎么做才是正确的。T’Challa像大型猫科动物，震慑性的大张下颌，却不为捕食，收敛牙齿，一遍一遍舔过下半部，直到尽头才绕着阴沟打转狠狠嘬一口。  
Erik全身发抖，电流沿着骨髓四蹿。他叫骂着软了骨头。T’Challa发出应和的呣嗯，最后一次深喉，吐出他湿漉漉罩着一层唾液的阴茎。在顶灯下闪着模糊的亮，罪恶的包装。Erik眼花缭乱，目眩神迷。  
“满意了吗？”T’Challa总算从跪姿解脱，踢踢发麻的腿。老天，他下巴酸痛地像是给一百个男人口了一星期。“最好别交代在这里，我警告你。”T’Challa佯怒，拍拍Erik结实的腿侧，脱掉自己的上衣，露出鲜有伤疤的精壮上身。  
Erik尽管憋得难受，但他还有精力吹个口哨。“you are a fine bitch。”但他没精力和自己置气，关于刚刚有气无力的公鸭嗓。很明显T’Challa没注意，他回内室去找润滑油了，他猜。  
他去了好一会儿，里面乒乒乓乓的声响时而传来，Erik无聊又无奈被晾在客厅，底门大敞，他只能自己给自己手淫娱乐，回想那股摸不着又隐约覆盖的湿热，月牙形的吊坠在T’Challa的脖间跳动，他暗暗坏笑，打赌那玩意已经沾上他股间浓郁又难搞的气味了；他正直大气的眉眼一次次按进坏男人杂毛丛生处，不知道女士们对此作何感想，至少这是他日后吹嘘的本钱：妞们，人见人爱或者最起码你们个个想爬上去摇晃腰肢的好好先生T’Challa长官可是臣服过我的裆下哦。所以别想着上他了，来上我吧。一次性满足你们两个愿望！  
他狂野地笑了，像是西部片里志得意满的牛仔，等着他的女郎摇曳生姿地走到他面前，跨坐膝上，问他喜欢什么样的姿势。  
再睁眼，面前是一具无可挑剔的男性肉体，阴茎还直立着渗水。“看出来你在想别的事，怎么，已经不感兴趣了？”男人沙哑着低沉问道，卷卷地好比漂亮娃娃的睫毛盖住大部分眼珠，散发威压。  
“当然不是。”他抹去坏笑，变脸比翻书还快。“我只是在想待会儿你会叫的多大声，会不会比刚刚那女的还发浪，就因为你坐的是Erik Killmonger的阴茎。宝贝满足你所有欲望。”  
沿着饱满臀瓣的缝隙，他探进去。啧啧，水润湿热的一滩。“这么不相信我？你知道我好好做的话保准你能就凭着手指高潮。”  
往前挪的男人低眼打量对方的指头，没说话，T’Challa抓起Erik的手，掌心对掌心让事实说话。  
被质疑男性雄风，Erik假笑，胸腔里怒火蹭的燃烧。被拆穿的耻辱火辣辣地打着他的脸。  
T’Challa看出他的不高兴，倒也不想为他的诚实道歉——人要学着不能随时随地说大话——抓过Erik依旧湿热的阴茎，对准坐下。  
整个过程中他们没有亲吻，T’Challa汗湿的手心依旧贴着Erik的，即使对方惊跳推拒着要抽开、在喘息里叫着这他妈太娘娘腔太基佬（T’Challa很想提醒他他的生殖器正在一个男人体内抽插），T’Challa也一直抓着不松手，他听到自己反复一直喊Erik，Erik。是想要安抚他，也是想麻痹自己。  
T’Challa知道自己在把问题复杂化，但他真心希望Erik是感到被爱的，即使来自陌生人。性交或许没什么，人一辈子都会和许许多多不同的人性交，重点在于每一次不应该只被局限定义为泄欲，多多少少还是有点爱在里面的。除了发自性的驱动力，还有怜爱，喜爱及对彼此的关爱。至少这是他这么相信的，他不可能为所有人负责，承担不起也没有义务，他且希望他能给他生命中遇到的人一点温暖就好。  
幸运的是Erik不会听到他脑子里的想法，他正拒绝和他对视，一波波地喘息抽叫卷走他的理智，看起来Erik像他一样。被狂浪拍打冲击的晕头转向的木枝，被超出控制的自然意志所控制、嘶吼、疼痛、无望而欢愉。  
T’Challa贯行顺势而为，Erik则坚信人定胜天。  
终究他还是狠力抽出手。  
Erik扣住上下起伏的腰韧，把T’Challa放倒在沙发，扣着骨盆狠力戳刺，全部抽出又全部冲进，浪潮一阵阵冲刷神经末梢，卷起又舒展。T’Challa强壮的双腿夹紧Erik腰臀，右手用力地握住扶手使自己不至于冲出沙发。湿乎乎的气息混乱地扑打在他鼻侧，动作中Erik前突的吻部冲撞着他的嘴角。琥珀色的下垂眼里或许有一秒的乞求，但那也很快地消失，像树叶被湍湍溪流夹带而去。T’Challa始终没有把头往Erik那儿倾靠。  
两人都发出野兽般威胁的歇斯底里的吼叫，释放身体里长期被压抑的原始因素。眼前发白的前奏T’Challa还瞎想着这是他最爽最痛快的一次。  
满身是汗，行驶十三小时的车载冷却器都没他们现在冒热气冒的那么夸张。他俩塌在一块大口喘气，好一会儿Erik才从T’Challa体内抽出，先往内室走去。  
T’Challa成了那个事后尴尬捂着屁股不想弄脏沙发的人。但似乎Erik抽出来时就把温温的精液带出来了，这是他发红发麻的屁股告诉它的。他摸到刚刚被挤到夹缝里的相机，抽出来，翻看录像。这的确是他最需要的证据，就是这个能证明whitford法官通奸，连根拔起地底第一家族的解药和榔头。也是宣告他结束苦难卧底的钥匙。  
沉吟许久，打开机子底盖，T’Challa拔出那张记忆卡。浴室的水声也停止了。

 

T’Challa的倒影出现在自家镜子里。撑着洗漱台的男人看着他的倒影，挑眉。这不是幼稚的沉默比赛，这么告诉自己，T’Challa又说了一遍今晚问了无数遍的问题。  
“你想要什么？”  
不再打哑谜，他只想听到一个答案。  
Erik对着他张扬地笑，镜子里浮现那对令人困惑的酒窝。“你不知道吗，T，真的？你最好拿着它，乖乖地作为证物呈交，结束这段卧底生涯，离开这里，至少不要再插手这底下的事了。”  
“我喜欢你，才告诉你这么多。不然我就不知道会发生什么了。不，我知道会发生什么，但你不会愿意看到它发生的。听懂了吗？”  
“T。”  
年长的男人脸上情潮尽退，冷静地直视镜子里的自己。他的人生似乎都在这个刚做完爱，疲惫又满足又冷的时刻幻灯片似的在他眼前播放。他想着另一侧海岸的shuri，华盛顿最高法院的爸爸，他想着自己一路跌跌撞撞地走来。小时候的自己脸上青一块紫一块，坚定地回望T’Challa。  
“我也是喜欢你才和你做爱的。”举起手里的小小芯片，手指一松，噗通掉进马桶里。“你说的对，这是污点证据，反正也不会被接受的。”  
俯身的男人笑得眼睛泛红，不停抽气，解脱的邪淫气从他身上发散。T’Challa低头看他，看他笑完擦掉眼泪再把裤链拉好，Erik直起身面对他，现在T’Challa才意识到对方身板比他大一倍有余，多么具有压迫性。  
他像个法国人似的在他颊边留了个吻。  
“好，下回再见，猫咪。“

 

End


End file.
